Missing Moments
by oroshi
Summary: Trad de Kaira77, missing moments du couple Ron/ Hermione tout le long du tome 7.
1. Place Grimmault

Voici une traduction de « Missing moments » de Kaira77. J'ai trouvé ses idées très justes et son histoire bien écrite donc j'ai voulu vous la faire partager.

Comme chacun le sait, une traduction n'est jamais parfaite ; on ne peut pas toujours être d'accord. C'est pour cela que bien qu'ayant pris soin de respecter l'histoire originale, j'invite tous ceux qui après avoir lu la version anglaise aurait trouvé une erreur de traduction trop flagrante -et qui ne peut être excusé par les aléas normaux de l'exercice- à me le signaler.

Et encore une fois bravo à **Kaira77.**

* * *

_Harry se demanda s'ils s'étaient endormis en se tenant la main. Cette idée lui donna un sentiment d'étrange solitude._

-Il est dans la salle de bain, lança Hermione, la voix légèrement tremblante.

-Il va bien ? S'inquiéta Ron.

Elle soupira.

-Il le dit, mais tu sais très bien ce qui l'en est vraiment. Elle haussa les épaules, acceptant la défaite.

-Installons les lits !

Ron sortit les sacs de couchage, et pendant qu'elle cherchait les oreillers, il mit celui d'Hermione sur le canapé, se sentant fier de ce geste chevaleresque. Quand elle le remarqua, ses joues rosirent.

-Oh…euh….merci, Ron.

-pas de problème, murmura celui-ci, sentant son visage s'échauffer de plus en plus. Ils restèrent ainsi une seconde, se dandinant sur place et se jetant furtivement quelques coups d'œil, quand leur embarras fut dissipé par l'arrivée de Harry.

Ron sursauta légèrement imité par Hermione, mais Harry semblait trop préoccupé pour les remarquer. Il traversa la pièce, saisi son duvet et rentra rapidement à l'intérieur. Les deux autres échangèrent des regards entendus. Il n'avait visiblement pas envie de discuter.

Hermione alla dans la salle de bain et Ron se glissa dans son propre duvet. Il regarda avec circonspection autour de lui pour être sur que Harry ne le voie pas, mais celui-ci s'était tourné de l'autre coté, puis il s'approcha en rampant plus près du canapé.

Il ne le fit pas aussi subtilement qu'il l'aurait voulu. Il buta contre le sac d'Hermione qui provoqua un bruit sourd et s'écrasa sur son orteil.

Il jura violemment puis de nouveau regarda nerveusement autour pour voir si Harry s'était réveille, mais celui murmura juste quelques paroles incohérentes et roula sur le dos.

Hermione revint juste à ce moment et le regarda comme si elle allait le reprendre pour son langage mais elle sembla décider que cela ne valait pas le coup et se contenta de rouler les yeux.

C'est à cet instant que Ron réalisa la faille de son plan. Il aurait du attendre qu' Hermione se soit glissée dans son duvet avant de se rouler jusqu'au sofa, maintenant elle ne pouvait plus t rejoindre son lit de fortune et il devenait vraiment évident qu'il avait essayer de se rapprocher d'elle. Bon sang ! Ça ne peut arriver qu'à moi ! Il se sentit rougir à nouveau et marmonna quelques paroles incohérentes avant de tenter de se dégager du passage.

Malheureusement, Hermione était en train d'essayer de lui expliquer que ce n'était rien et qu'elle avait juste à l'enjamber, et alors qu'elle avait déjà fait un pas en ce sens, Ron roula sur sa jambe encore au sol.

Hermione tomba avec « hmmph » et atterrit lourdement sur lui.

Ron ne pensait pas avoir été dans une situation plus embarrassante dans sa vie, à part si c'est possible lorsque son père lui avait "parlé" ou quand Fred et George avait mis des crottes de Doxys dans ses sous-vêtements et qu'il avait du montrer ses symptômes à un guérissseur.

L'instant durait, gênant et aucun d'entre eux ne semblait savoir comment réagir. Ils étaient étendus là, pétrifiés, se fixant avec effroi mêlé sans doute d'un autre sentiment, avant de retrouver enfin leurs voix :

- Je ...

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas...

-Pas grave...

- Merde !

- Ron ! Ne jures pas !

- Tu es juste sur ma main.

- Oh désolée, mes pieds sont coincés.

la confusion régna pendant un petit moment avant que les deux atterrissent dans leur duvet, vraiment rouge et échauffé. Ron jura intérieurement : Est ce que je pourrais éviter un désastre juste pendant quelques minutes ?

Après quelques minutes, Hermione sembla décidée à rompre la situation inconfortable en parlant.

- Ron ? murmura-t-elle.

- Hmm ?

- As tu peur ?

Ron se tourna vers elle. Peur ? Il était complètement terrifié. Ils étaient trois ados qui n'avaient pas fini leurs études, espérant, seul, défaire le plus obscur sorcier de tout les temps. Comment pouvait-il ne pas avoir peur ?

- Un peu.

Hermione le regarda, il pouvait voir ses yeux briller dans la faible lumière, et il sentit le frisson familier dans son estomac.

- Et si, et si...

- Ron l'interrompit. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser à cet horrible " Et si"

- Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de ça ... jusqu'à e qu'on y soit Hermione.

Elle esquissa un sourire.

- D'accord.

Ron lui sourit en retour. Sa main pendait le long du canapé. Il voulait vraiment la serrer, juste pour la rassurer.  
Une bataille s'engagea dans sa tête.

_"Juste la serrer"_

Et si elle pensait que je suis pathétique ?

_"C'est juste sa main, c'est pour qu'elle aille mieux "_

Ça ? Ça fait aller mieux ?

_"Oui, ressaisissez-vous ensemble , idiot !"_

Ces arguments intérieurs débâtirent pendant quelques minutes , et ses nerfs ne cessaient de s'emballer. Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il était aussi effrayé qu'en plein milieu de la bataille contre les Mangemorts à la fin de l'année dernière. En fait, il avait pris tellement de temps à se décider qu' Hermione était déjà à moitié endormie.

Il allongea fébrilement son bras, et frola de ses dopigts la peau de sa main, tremblant légèrement _" Comment puis-je être aussi pitoyable ?! "_

Elle ne réagit pas. Ron soupira avec un étrange mélange de soulagement et de décepion. Elle s'était endormie. Il était sur le point d'éloigner sa main quand il la sentit réagir, ses doigts s'entrelaçant avec les siens._" Yes !" _Une brusque rafale d'adrénaline triomphante jaillit dans ses veines et un grand sourire stupide éclata sur ses lèvres.

Il se détendit et ferma les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

J'avoue avoir eu beaucoup de mal à traduire cette phrase, en particulier pour trouver un verbe s'accordant avec les nerfs, le résultat n'étant pas brillant je vous mais la phrase originale au cas ou l'un(e) d'entre vous aurait une meilleure traduction :  
"The inner argument considered for a few minutes, and his nerves kept mounting. "

Dans l'original cette réflexion est conjuguée à la troisième personne. Etant donné que la typographie est la même que lors des réflexions de la tête de Ron, j'en ai déduit qu'il se parlait là aussi à lui même et que c'était une erreur de l'auteur. Pour être sûre, je redemanderais à l'auteur. En attendant, je laisse ce qui me parait le plus logique.

Enfin pour ceux qui lisent ma fic "Reviens", je ne l'ai pas abandonnée ça prends juste plus de temps que prévu.

Désolée pour mon baratin, mais je suis très petites notes à la fin, c'est mieux selon moi qu'en plein milieu du texte.

Merci à ceux qui ont lu, merci à Kaira77 et à bientôt pour de prochains chapitres.


	2. La Chaumière aux coquillages

_J'ai aussi besoin de vous, lança-t-il à Ron et à Hermione qui s'étaient approchés silencieusement de la porte du living-room, à moitié cachés dans l'ombre. Ils s'avancèrent tous deux dans la lumière, l'air étrangement soulagés._

Hermione ouvrit les paupières, le regard voilé. Depuis qu'elle avait repris conscience quelques heures plus tôt, elle n'avait pas pu trouvé le sommeil et elle était épuisée. Tout son corps était douloureux du fait des séquelles du Doloris et sa voix était éraillée à force d'avoir hurlé. Mais la raison principale était la peur. Chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle voyait le visage de Bellatrix, sentait de nouveau sur elle la brûlure du sortilège et entendait une voix qui l'appelait, celle du garçon qu'elle craignait ne plus jamais revoir.

Elle frissonna et sentit de nouveau ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Bien qu'elle avait la chance d'être en vie, elle était terrifiée. Bien sur, ils continueraient à soutenir Harry jusqu'au bout, mais vivre une expérience aussi horrible rendait cela plus difficile à affronter.

Ron entra dans la pièce et la vit étendue sur le canapé, les yeux toujours ouverts. Il fit quelques pas et se pencha sur le dossier du divan en soupirant.

- Tu devrais essayer de te reposer, tu sais.

- Je ne peux pas, murmura- t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Il ne semblait pas savoir comment poursuivre cette discussion, tant cette perspective était incompatible avec son habituel tact. Elle le fixait depuis un moment quand elle vit la rougeur envahir son cou, elle détourna rapidement le regard.

- Herm', Fleur m'a donné de l'essence de Murlap et de la dictame pour ton cou, dit-il en tremblant, désignant deux petites fioles dans sa main. Elle dit que ça pouvait guérir n'importe quelle blessure.

Hermione tenta de hocher la tête mais elle du s'arrêter tant c'était douloureux.

- Donc, tu peux tenir tes cheveux ? demanda Ron avec une voix qu'il essayait de rendre assuré, mais il était vraiment mal à l'aise.

-Tu vas le faire ! laissa âprement échapper Hermione. Non pas que ça la dérangeait, mais il ne s'y attendait pas, surtout de la part de Ron.

Ron sembla soudain abattu.

-Eh bien, Fleur s'occupe de Gripsec, et tu ne peux pas atteindre ton cou n'est ce pas ? Se défendit-il.

Hermione ne dit rien mais déplaça maladroitement ses cheveux loin de sa blessure et inclina sa tête en arrière, essayant désespérément de ne pas rougir. Inutile de préciser qu'elle échoua lamentablement.

Ron appliqua d'une main chancelante les onguents, il avait l'air d'essayer de faire de son mieux, en la touchant le moins. Elle avait envie d'esquisser un sourire; elle se sentait déjà un peu mieux qu'auparavant. Il la faisait toujours se sentir mieux.

Après un moment, il s'assit semblant satisfait, puis lui présenta une autre potion dans un large flacon qu'il avait posé sur le sol. C'était la potion qu'elle prenait toutes les heures depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée et qui lui donnait de la force.

Il lui tendit. Elle but, et sentit une fois de plus une chaleur l'emplir, la faisant se sentir encore mieux. Elle se redressa et resta assise sur le sofa.

- Tu crois que tu peux te lever ? s'inquiéta Ron.

- Je pense, oui. Elle se leva en chancelant mais ses jambes réussirent à supporter son poids. Il l'aida jusqu'à la porte du salon, et quand il y furent, elle l'arrêta.

-Écoute Ron, merci de t'occuper de moi. Je ... J'apprécie, vraiment.

- C'est normal, répondit Ron, je ne pourrais te confier à personne d'autre. Murmure-t-il si faiblement qu'elle l'entendit à peine.

Ses jambes étaient très instables, elle trébucha et il la rattrapa. Elle le regarda et mordit sa lèvre ; leurs visages étaient à deux doigts de se toucher. Elle entendit Ron reprendre son souffle et elle fit de même. Il se pencha lentement en avant.

_-J'ai aussi besoin de vous!_ appela Harry du hall, ils sursautèrent et s'éloignèrent brusquement loin de l'autre en regardant ailleurs, le visage en feu. Hermione essaya d'imprimer à son visage une expression innocente, mais aucune parcelle de son corps ne voulaient lui obéir.

Tandis qu'elle s'avançait en chancelant vers Harry, elle entendit Ron soupirer avec irritation juste derrière elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Si proche...

* * *

Voila enfin le deuxième chapitre, désolée pour l'attente. Ce sera normalement moins long pour le troisième, la traduction étant déjà bien entamée.

Merci à ceux qui lisent et comme d'hab, si erreur de traduction dites-le moi.


	3. Le Mariage

bonjour, alors voila je pense que tout le monde m'a oublié depuis le temps donc ma fic (que je reprends enfin) est en réalité une traduction de **Kaira77**. Comme l'indique le titre ce sont des missing moments du tome 7 qui concernent Ron et Hermione. J'ai essayé de faire une traduction fidèle tout en respectant la langue française donc si certain passage vous paraisse très très mal traduit dîtes le moi et on en discutera. Bonne lecture.

Merci à ceux qui m'avait répondu la première fois

* * *

_- Viens danser ! lança t il à Hermione d'un ton brusque._

_Prise au dépourvu mais finalement contente, elle se leva et ils disparurent tous les deux au milieu de la foule grandissante des danseurs._

Ron avançait rapidement vers la piste, s'éloignant le plus possible de Krum, inconscient qu'Hermione était en train de lutter pour se maintenir à sa hauteur.

« Honnêtement Ron, je ne vois aucune raison d'aller si vite ! » haleta t elle tout en vacillant sur ces talons.

Ron s'arreta soudainement, se tournant vers elle les sourcils froncés. Tout en fixant son visage confus, il dut s'avouer qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être ainsi quand Krum était dans les parages ( ou même mentionné), il finissait toujours par être légèrement nauséeux et à sentir dans le creux de son estomac une colère sourdre.

En le regardant Hermione esquissa un sourire et instantanément son moral remonta. A cet instant il n'y avait plus de Krum, juste lui et elle. Il devait en profiter.

Il s'éclaircit nerveusement la gorge, il semblait que dans sa hâte de l'éloigner de Krum, il avait omis un important détail : il était un piètre danseur. Il jeta un œil sur un couple proche, décidé à copier leurs gestes, d'autant qu'Hermione devenait légèrement inquiète de son étrange attitude. Sans parler du fait qu'ils commençait à être plutôt stupide, debout au milieu de la piste sans réellement danser.

Il reporta son attention sur l'autre couple, qui était tellement enlacé que ça en était presque indécent, le gars baladait ses mains sur tout le … de la fille, _bien disons juste que lui et Hermione n'en était_ _pas là...pas encore_. Il prit donc la sage décision de ne pas suivre cet exemple en particulier.

Il posa donc ses mains sur sa taille avec incertitude, ce qui fit glousser Hermione ( je suis fidèle à l'auteur, mais je citerais Harry « ce gloussement n'avait rien d'hermionien !! » bref continuons) qui mit à son tour ses mains autour de son cou. Cela se passait relativement bien et Ron se sentait même fier de lui quand il eut la mauvaise idée de baisser son regard. De sa hauteur, il avait...euh... une vue tout a fait appréciable et il en venait même à savourer tous les avantages de cette robe. Inconsciemment, un ricanement lui échappa.

- Ron ! Dit Hermione en élevant la voix.

Sorti brutalement de sa rêverie, il se sentit rougir

- Je ..quoi? Désolé

- Je te demandais juste ce que tu pensais de la décoration, répondit Hermione d'un ton froissé. Mais si tu préfère m'ignorer et te concentrer sur tes pieds, libre à toi !

Ron soupira de soulagement.

- Elle est magnifique, tu as vraiment fait du bon travail.

Hermione sourit. Dieu merci, il s'était rattrapé pour ça.

- Alors... Contente de voir Vicky, non ? Demanda Ron d'une voix qu'il essayait de rendre polie, mais la façon dont il cracha le prénom de Victor semblait indiquer l'inverse à une Hermione qui prit immédiatement un air courroucé.  
Immédiatement Ron souhaita pouvoir retirer ses paroles, c'était un motif parfait pour une dispute. Pourquoi ne pouvait il pas faire taire sa grande bouche ? _Je ne peut pas m'en empêcher, n'est ce pas ?  
_

_- _Oui, c'est bien de le revoir Ron, mais je te l'ai déjà dit c'est juste un correspondant. Et arrêtes de l'appeler Vicky.

D'accord, marmonna grossièrement Ron. _Nausée, le retour._

Était ce possible de danser en étant dans une colère aussi embarrassante, pouvaient ils tenir quelques notes sans se battre ? _Je pourrais si Vicky n'était pas ici. _Mais Victor n'était pas là sur la piste alors pourquoi était il aussi grincheux ?

Ron grommela un vague « désolé ».

- Ce n'est rien, lança joyeusement Hermione. Ron en éprouva un léger choc. Cet unique mot avait réussi à sauver l'ambiance?! D'ordinaire, ils se seraient disputés toute la nuit Ils avaient du grandir, --pensée très effrayante.

- Merci de m'avoir invitée Ron, lança vivement Hermione après quelques minutes de silence, je passe vraiment une bonne soirée.

Eh bien tant mieux pour elle, mais danser n'était pas vraiment son idée d'une bonne soirée.

- Moi aussi Herms'. _Herms !_ Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait sorti ça, quel surnom pitoyable.

Elle rigola.

-Herms ? Demanda-t elle dubitative.

Ron secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, affligé de sa propre idiotie

- Ne cherches pas, parfois je me demande vraiment où je vais chercher la moitié de ce que je dis.

- Vraiment ? Se moqua-t-elle feignat la surpise.

- Oh ça va toi, dit il souriant en lui pressant la taille.

Elle rigola de nouveau. Ron sourit, là il s'amusait vraiment.

Ils dansèrent encore pendant un moment, se moquant de temps en temps des tenues des invités et se demandant si Harry inviterait Gabrielle. C'était magnifique d'être dans cette petite bulle de bonheur, où ils pouvaient ne plus penser à Voldemort et aux Horcruxes, ne serait ce que pour quelques heures. Ça se passait étrangement bien, pensa Ron, comme il le supposa plus tard il aurait du se douter que c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Après quelques vieux morceaux, une musique beaucoup plus rapide commença, et Hermione sautilla d'impatience._ Merlin, ça devient de plus en plus dur de se concentrer sur son visage !_

- J'adore cette chanson ! Cria t elle avec une voix suraiguë, viens Ron !

Hermione semblait connaître tous les pas mais pas Ron et c'était des mouvements très rapides. Une occasion parfaite de broyer des orteils, décida il, essayant alors de danser sans bouger les pieds, ses escarpins ne semblant pas être Weasley-proof.

Malheureusement, son initiative prévenante ne réussissait qu'à le rendre ridicule ce qui ne passait pas inaperçu.

- Pour l'amour de dieu, Ronniekins, on dirait que tu est coincé dans des sables mouvants ! Cria Fred depuis l'autre extrémité du chapiteau.

- Ou un paralysé ayant une crise, ajouta George.

Ron sentit son visage s'enflammer de fureur et d'humiliation, et commença à se ruer hors de la piste. Hermione le suivit tout en le rassurant qu'elle avait de toute façon besoin de repos et que ce n'était pas grave. Mais, Fred et George les rejoignirent.

- Oh ça va, frérot, on rigole. Pas besoin de casser l'ambiance dit George, tentant d'esquisser un sourire que Ron supposa vouloir servir d'excuse.

- Oui c'était extrêmement distrayant de te regarder, je n'avait pas autant ri depuis que Percy m'avait raconté qu'il pensait que Katie Bell en pinçait pour lui.

Ce qui renfrogna Ron encore plus, il n'avait vraiment plus envie de danser.

- Allons prendre un verre, murmura-t il à Hermione, la prenant par la taille.

- D'ailleurs, Hermione, appela Fred derrière eux, Ron a eu l'air de vraiment apprécié ton collier.

Hermione se détourna confuse.

- Mais je n'en porte pas !?

- Vraiment, répondit innocemment George, je me demandes bien ce qu'il regardait alors ?

Ron voulait disparaître et mourir. Il _détestait_ ses frères.

* * *

Voilà pour le troisième chapitre, le quatrième ne devrait pas tarder (j'espère).


End file.
